Un deseo en Navidad
by apauletta
Summary: Y de la ultratumba regreso con este one shot :) es sencillo...estoy un poco oxidada pero es bueno.. Orihime pedirá un deseo a Santa.. lo que no sabe es que él podría cumplirlo


**Hola a todos!**

**Regresé con un pequeño One Shot y es que estas epocas navideñas y no tener mucho que hacer me puso más o menos creativa... tengan piedad de mi que llevo casi un año sin escribir :S ...**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Greseffer chan sin su ayuda no hubiera hecho nada xD**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo la historia.. bleach no es mío y el comienzo apesta pero ya luego se pone mejor (mi historia) :^)**

Era un frío día de diciembre en la Sociedad de Almas y todos los capitanes y sus tenientes estaban reunidos en las instalaciones del primer escuadrón.

-Muy bien escúchenme todos, se acerca esa fecha para los humanos en donde todo es felicidad y amabilidad y no hablo del Día del amor y la amistad sino que de Navidad y es nuestro deber como saben protegerlos de los Hollows y purificar sus almas, pero también de vez en cuando los hacemos felices en estas fiestas…la Ciudad de Karakura es ideal pues hay Hollows y humanos para cumplirles sus tontos deseos.- Habló el anciano capitán. –¿Alguien se voluntaría?-

-Ken chan…. Ken chan es un gran Santa Claus- dijo emocionada Yachiru mientras le saltaba a los hombros al capitán.

-¿Ken…Kenpachi taichou?- murmuraban algunos nerviosos mientras Rukia y Renji se miraban con complicidad.

-Silencio… Silencio… he dicho.- gritó el capitán de la primera división…

-Capitan comandante…. Si nos permite… el teniente Abarai y yo tenemos a un candidato para ese trabajo.- intervino Rukia causando el silencio en toda la sala.

-¿Y se puede saber quién será?- preguntó incrédulo pero cuando Rukia se acercó para decirle en voz baja abrió los ojos como platos. –Bien, supongo que puede funcionar…háganselo saber y díganle que es una orden mía-

Y así es como Ichigo terminó siendo el Santa Claus que mandaría la Sociedad de Almas..

-No lo puedo creer coño… ¿en qué momento esto me pasó a mi?- Ichigo refunfuñaba mientras se veía en el espejo con el atuendo rojo típico del gordinflón digo de Santa.

-No está TAN mal Ichigo…- le animaba Rukia

-Seh podría estar peor.- decía Renji mientras trataba de no reír

-Y bien? A dónde se supone que debo de ir?- volteándose para ver a los otros shinigamis

-Al centro comercial de Karakura…-

-Mierda ahí estará todo el mundo.-

-Eso Ichigo es lo que lo hace divertido… digo necesario- recapacitó el pelirrojo tras un golpe de la shinigami.

-Bueno… no se le quitará lo muerto… a trabajar…- salió Rukia por la ventana seguida de Ichigo y Renji…

-Un momento… vete adelantando Ichigo tengo una idea…Renji sígueme-

-¿Qué planeas enana? Tengo miedo…-le dijo Renji mientras la seguía

-Tu confía.. nos divertiremos un poco…- corrieron así los dos hasta la tienda de Urahara en donde compraron un par de cosas y luego regresaron al centro comercial, cuando Ichigo los vio no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Cállate Ichigo lo hacemos por ti… porque somos tus amigos…- le dijo Renji quien vestía como duende con unos pantaloncillos cortos color verdes , una camisa blanca al igual que las medias y un chaleco que hacía juego con el pantaloncillo.

-Sin contar que en la compra de esto nos regalaban un Chappy gigante- el atuendo de Rukia era con falda en lugar de los pantaloncillos y era color Rojo, a ella le favorecía más que al pobre de Renji. –Bueno pues comencemos con la ronde de hoy.- Los niños empezaron a pasar de uno en uno… se sentaban en las piernas del falso Santa, Ichigo no lo toleraba mucho, todos olían mal (Según él) querían juguetes, bicicletas, muñecas y hasta hubo quien pedía un cachorrito … todos regalos superficiales hasta que cuando menos se lo esperaban…

-Por Kami sama Ichigo… mira quien está ahí..- cuando Renji señaló Ichigo logró ver a una chica de cabellera naranja y ojos grises.

-¿I..Inoue? esto debe ser una broma… no no… esto no está bien…- Ichigo se empezaba a poner nervioso y los otros dos difrutaban ver su reacción

-Ettou… lo siento pero ¿puedo pasar a ver a Santa sama?- Rukia y Renji sorprendidos de que no los reconociera la dejaron pasar a donde estaba el shinigami sustituto disfrazado.

**-Malditos.. ¿qué carajos creen que hacen?**- Pensó Ichigo mientras se tapaba el rubor de sus mejillas con la barba…

-¿Eh? No los conozco?- de repente Orihime volteó a donde estaban los dos duendes.

-Claro que sí..- se le salió decir a Renji

-Sí… somos los duendes que a veces vamos a tu casa y hacemos travesuras.- logró salvarla Rukia

-Oh ya veo… sí debe ser por eso que se me hicieron tan familiares… bueno con permiso - se dirigió hasta la silla en donde estaba Santa Claus y le preguntó. –Emmm Santa sama ¿podría sentarme y pedirte algunas cosas para esta Navidad?- Ichigó tragó saliva fuertemente

-**Oh Inoue no me digas que aún crees en Santa Claus…-** pensó pero se tragó sus palabras al ver el rostro de la joven y sus ojos casi cristalinos por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La pelinaranja se acercó y se sentó en sus piernas Ichigo se sorprendió al notar que era bastante ligera considerando el buen cuerpo que tenía, entonces recordó aquella vez en Hueco Mundo cuando la cargó para recatarla y río para sus adentros **-¿quién diría que te volvería a cargar eh Inoue?- **algo que también notó fue la sensación que le causaba el tener a la chica tan de cerca...

**-¿**Santa San? Primero quiero pedirte por el bienestar de todos mis amigos por que Tatsuki chan gane todas sus competencias de judo, que Ishida kun se anime por declarársele… él es un chico muy inteligente y puede ser muy competitivo cuando se trata de calificaciones pero se que lo que siente por Tatsuki chan es sincero.-

**-¿Qué Ishida con Tatsuki? Debe ser una broma… ninguno de los dos me ha dicho nada- ** Ichigo seguía guardándose sus pensamientos para no ser descubierto.

-También deseo que Sado kun logre regresar a México para hacer ahí sus estudios universitarios, desea regresar con todo su corazón, quiero que lo logre, también quiero que todos en la Sociedad de Almas hagan bien su trabajo pero que no salgan heridos- siguió la pelinaranja.- Y por último… deseo que Kurosaki kun sea feliz con…con…- no podía terminar de hablar pues las lagrimas la traicionaron y empezaron a brotar.-Kami sama sabe lo que siento por él pero también sabe lo que Kuchiki san siente y que a diferencia de lo mío.. es un amor correspondido…- Cuando dijo esto Renji y Rukia que estaban escuchando se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Tu? ¿Con el cabeza de zanahoria?- preguntó Renji un poco molesto.

-Je je je … Renji… vámos no te enojes ya sabes como es la imaginación de Inoue.. digo de verdad creyó que éramos los duendes que van a su casa…- se defendió Rukia

-Tienes razón enana… ¿pero ya ves?... quedarte con un hombre que no es..- No terminó pues Rukia le tapó la boca cuando se percató de que casi son descubiertos meticheando en los deseos de Orihime.

-¡Hey! Onee san… ya te tardaste mucho… apúrate- le gritó un niñito que estaba haciendo fila.

-Hai… gomenn- Inoue limpió sus lagrimas –Lo siento Santa san… he acaparado ya mucho de tu tiempo mejor me voy..- Inoue se levantó de las piernas de Ichigo y empezó a caminar. Y como si no hubiera nada que le detuviera le gritó.

-Oi… espera… ¿Con quién pasarás estas fechas?- dijo con la voz más grave que pudo y suplicando al cielo que no lo descubriera. Orihime se toco la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-Supongo que sola- Le dijo con voz alegre. –Una vez más..- esta vez en voz más baja y agachando la mirada . –Hasta pronto Santa San.- Agitó la mirada en manera de despedida y regaló una sonrisa al hombre vestido de rojo.

Ichigo se había quedado atónito. No sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-Oii… Ichigo.. ¿qué esperas?- Le gritó Renji quien salía por detrás del sillón de Santa

-Ve por ella…idiota- le siguió Rukia.

-¿Qué y que se supone que le diga?-Les preguntó furioso mientras se quitaba la barba

-Lo que se que sientes por ella desde que te conozco- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. -Ella también merece tener una Feliz Navidad-

-Tienen razón… soy un imbécil…- Ichigo salió corriendo mientras se quitaba la ropa de santa en el camino.

-Okaasan Santa se fue.- dijo una niña llorando.

-Oigan duendes ¿qué va a pasar con Santa? Tiene que escuchar a nuestros hijos- reclamó una mamá furiosa al ver como su hijo también lloraba.

-Tranquilos todos… Santa fue a nivelar su hidratación…- calmaba Rukia a la fila de padres e hijos. –Renji llama a la Sociedad de Almas y pide un remplazo-

-No tienes que decirlo enana… ya vienen en camino.-

-Bueno, bueno bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- llegó el reemplaso de la Sociedad de Almas apareciendo por detrás de la fila.

-Je je je Piña kun no se preocupen Ken chan y yo tendremos todo cubierto- Yachiru salto por la espalda de Kenpachi quien era ahora el que vestía de rojo con una barba blanca y un sombrero que terminaba en una borla blanca.

-Seh.. ustedes váyanse aquí podemos cubrirlos un rato.- Ikkaku apareció con un disfraz de duende que le quedaba chico, lo que le hacía verse mucho más ridículo que Renji.

-¿Y tu amigo Yumichika?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Me veo feo y ridículo- se escuchó de manera llorona por detrás del árbol que adornaba la escena navideña.

-Muy bien… a trabajar ¿quién es el primer escuincle?- Kenpachi se sentó en el gran sillón rojo pero los niños no se atrevían a acercarse pues les causaba mucho miedo el parche en el ojo del capitán. –¿Quién carajos será el primero dije?- el capitán perdió la paciencia y gritó causando mucho más temor en los presentes.

-Ken chan ese no es el espíritu de Santa… por favor acérquense… Santa está deseoso de escucharlos- Yachiru jaló al primer niño para que fuera a Santa.

-Gracias a los cuatro…- Rukia y Renji se despidieron para correr y armar el resto del plan.

Ichigo mientras corría hacia la casa de Orihime pensando en qué podría decirle, en la explicación que le iba a dar… -Por Dios soy muy malo para esto.- Se dijo en voz alta mientras daba la vuelta en la cuadra donde estaba el edificio de la pelinaranja, se agarró de un barandal para no resbalarse pues había hielo y un poco de nieve en el suelo y por el repentino enfrenon casi se cae. Cuando llegó la chica iba a entrar a su puerta pero se apresuró para gritar –Oiiii…. ¡Inoue!- la ojigris volteó rápido sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Ku-¿Kurosaki kun?- la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo. –¿Qué haces aquí? En el frío… en la nieve y…y… y sin camisa- Momento… ¿había dicho ella sin camisa? Sí.. Ichigo había pasado por alto que como salió corriendo sólo se quedó con unos jeans azules que traía debajo del disfraz… pero nada más y ahora que la chica se lo había recordado.. sentía frío. Ichigo se miró y comprobó el hecho.

-Eso no importa Inoue yo.. achú- el cambio repentino de temperatura empezaba a querer hacer efecto…

-Kurosaki kun… entra- le gritó desde su piso Orihime y le hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, una de esas sonrisas que sólo le salían con él. Ichigo pronto se encontró dentro de la casa de la chica y usando una playera y una chamarra de Sora, el hermano difunto de Inoue.

-Gracias Inoue no tenías por que hacerlo…-

-Nada que agradecer Kurosaki kun… mi hermano… bueno de casualidad ahora eres de la misma talla que él así que quédatelos… yo no puedo hacer nada con esa ropa ya- la ojigris le confesó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. –Por cierto ¿qué te trajo hasta acá?-

-Yo.. bueno yo venía a… vine a pedirte ese manga que me recomendaste alguna vez- le mintió tomando de su taza de café…**-Eres idiota… idioooota Ichigo… el rey de los inútiles.- **

-Oh eso… sí por aquí lo debo tener aguarda…- la chica se levantó pero por obra y gracia de Kami él reaccionó.

-Espera Inoue.. ¿Con quién pasarás Nochebuena- la respuesta ya la sabía, pero no podía decirle que sabía.

-Pues.. con nadie en especial Kurosaki kun…- la chica se sorprendió por la pregunt pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

-Quisieras… bueno… el viejo hará una gran fiesta e invitó a la Sociedad de Almas y bueno irán Renji y Rukia… y Sado e Ishida… con Tatsuki ¿no quieres venir? Es decir deberías venir… -

-Me encantaría Kurosaki kun pero…-

-Hoy no aceptaré negativas- el chico sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a Orihime. –Anda ve y ponte tu abrigo… nos vamos ya.- Renji y Rukia no dejaban de escuchar la conversación pero cuando les cayó el veinte de la fiesta… que no estaba planeada se les bajó el color completamente.

-Eres un imbécil mayúsculo Ichigo… ahora como le haremos para organizar una fiesta en su casa… en 20 minutos.- se quejaba Renji mientras se pegaba contra la pared.

-Renji ve a la casa de Urahara… usa Shunpo esto es una emergencia…dile que mande un mensaje a todos los que estén en la Sociedad de Almas y que vengan, yo le avisaré a los demás y a todos los que estén aquí.- la pelinegra tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que se apresuró a pasar el mensaje…mientras le mandaba un SMS al pelinaranja

–Una fiesta? En 20 minutos? Estás loco? Danos una hora cuando menos…-

-¿Una hora?- Ichigo leyó esa parte del mensaje en voz baja pero Orihime lo escuchó

-Kurosaki kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Orihime se había puesto una chamarra de piel color café claro que iba a tono con su falda y sus botas.

-Sí bien..bien de maravilla.. oye antes de ir a casa ¿podrías acompañarme a hacer unas compras?-

-Seguro ¿qué necesitas Kurosaki kun?-

-Pues necesito… eh necesito… algunos regalos que me pidió el viejo..-

-Vamos a la plaza de Karakura… aún debe estar abierta.- la ojigris sugirió y se tomaron camino hacia la plaza en donde estuvieron un buen rato, ambos pasearon por las tiendas pero no compraron nada hasta que se pararon en una pastelería. Ichigo compró se un pastel de chocolate mientras que a Inoue le compró uno de vainilla con fresas.

-Ummmm está delicioso el pastel, gracias Kurosaki kun…-Inoue la estaba pasando realmente bien.

-Me sorprende que te gusten tanto las fresas…- dijo el joven Kurosaki mientras se metía un bocado a su boca.

-Oh sí es mi fruta favorita..- sonrío y de sus ojos salieron un par de lagrimas traicioneras.

-¿Inoue estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes algo?- Ichigo se preocupó de inmediato.

-No es eso Kurosaki kun… es que estoy muy feliz.. hace mucho que no estaba tan feliz..-

-Oh si ese es el caso..- Ichigo robó una de las fresas que adornaban el pastel de su acompañante.

-¿Eh? Kurosaki kun me robaste una fresa… eso es cruel… -pero ella se vengó tomando un pedazo del pastel de chocolate… ambos rieron de manera sincera

-Eso es justo… en fin es hora de irnos…-

-Pero… Kurosaki kun no compraste nada de los regalos.- le dijo preocupada Orihime.

-Es verdad… bueno me tendré que disculpar luego con el viejo.- Ichigo cerró su celular pues estaba usándolo y así emprendieron camino de regreso.

Mientras tanto en la rsidencia Kurosaki ya todos estaban en mood de party.. Matsumoto bebía como si se fuese a acabar el mundo Kira le seguía muy de cerca. Ishida y Tatsuki.. bueno ellos ya andaban en lo suyo digamos que a los dos también se le pasaron las copas. Karin estaba con Hitsugaya peleándose por quien podía abrir los frascos de vidrio. Isshin estaba muy ocupado llorándole de manera ridícula a la foto de su difunta esposa porque Karin ya lo había golpeado antes. Todos los demás estaban cantando villancicos. Cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta sorpresa fue la que se llevó al ver su casa tan llena.

-Eh… pasa por favor Inoue…-

-Con permiso- dijo muy educadamente la pelinaranja.

-Oh Inoue Sannn que bueno que llegaste… empezaba a sentirme sola- Matsumoto la abrazaba con fuerza mientras que en su cara ya se veía su estado de ebriedad.

-Matsumoto san que gusto volverte a ver…-

-Súeltala ya… la vas a matar…- le arrebató a la chica haciendo que la pelianaranja quedara muy cerca de su torso y abrazándola de manera protectora.

-Oh ya veo.. ya veo… - Matsumoto recordó el objetivo de Rukia y Renji y se alegró de ver que todo iba conforme al plan. –Bueno sólo tengan cuidado con Rukia.- les guiñó un ojo mientras se iba a buscar más sake.

-¿Cuidado conmigo? ¿Por qué?-Rukia ya esaba ahí con ropa de civil y Renji se le acercó por detrás.

-Pues para que no te vayamos a pisar.- el pelirrojo no paraba de reír hasta que le shinigami le dio un golpe en la entrepierna.

-Renji kun…- la pelinaranja parecía entender el dolo que estaba pasando el chico

-Descuiden.. por favor pasen, siéntanse en su casa.-

-Muy amable al decir eso Rukia… estoy en mi casa.- le recriminó Ichigo

-No me hagas enojar Ichigo… ahora llevala a la cocina.- le dijo en voz muy baja sólo para que él escuchara.

-¿La cocina?- preguntó escéptico de lo que tramaba la enana

-Sólo hazlo… los dejaremos solos- Rukia tomó a Renji quien aún se quejaba del dolor y se acercó a donde estaba su hermano

-Oi Inoue eh…¿quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó sin que se le ocurriera otro pretexto

-¿Qué te parece un poco de soda?- le preguntó con su sorisa, la sonrisa que podía hipnotizarlo…

-Claro.. vamos por ella a la cocina…- empezó a caminar y la pelinaranja lo siguió cuando Ichigo entró a la cocina vio cuál era el plan de Rukia y Renji y como nota mental… debía agradecerselo.

-Kurosaki kun…- Inoue volteó a ver a su acompañante…-Yo…yo… quiero darte las gracias por todo… hoy….- Ichigo sonrió y suspiro.

**-Aquí voy… -** Tomó valor para decir todo lo que quería. –Inoue…no se por donde empezar…ni siquiera soy bueno en esto… ni en muchas cosas… de hecho no soy bueno para nada… sólo para pelear y defender a la gente que quiero… y que me importa…- Inoue empezó a temblar… no sabía que esperar.. ¿qué era lo que el shinigami sustituto le quería decir? –Pero…hay algo que… que siento que si lo sigo guardando voy a explotar… eso o me sigo engañando a mi mismo… Inoue voy a protegerte hasta el último de mis días… y con eso me refiero a que quiero protegerte aún cuando haya muerto y esté en la Sociedad de Almas eso lo haré con todos mis amigos claro pero… eres la chica más hermosa de la escuela, la más inteligente, eres buena de corazón, simpática, noble… todos los chicos andan detrás de ti pero tu a nadie le haces caso… pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que te fijaste en mí?- Orihime temía lo peor… estaba muy sonrojada y miró al suelo.

-Ku-Kurosaki kun yo…- Ichigo la interrumpió.

-Perdón Inoue pero aún no acabo… Justo como no puedo entender como te fijaste en alguien como yo… creo que… no se que hacer… porque yo… yo…- tomó las manos de la chica con firmeza y la obligó a verlo a los ojos –Me gustas mucho… y no sólo me gustas sino que…-Ichigo tragó con fuerza…-Estoy enorme y estúpidamente enamorado de ti- Ambos pelinaranjas se miraron a los ojos…. Los dos estaban más rojos que un tomate, Ichigo sonreía y a Inoue no le salían las palabras…

-Yo…yo no se que decir…- Inoue temblaba de la emoción y una lagrima amenazaba con salir pero Ichigo la limpió rápido y la beso… Inoue tenía los ojos como platos… pero pronto sintió la calidad de sus labios y el sabor a chocolate que tenían… no se resistió más y le correspondió cuando se separaron Ichigo miró hacia arriba y cuando Orihime vio lo mismo que él entonces sonrío ampliamente y lo abrazó. Sobre sus cabezas había un pedazo de muerdago.. hasta donde se sabe cuando una pareja está bajo un muérdago si se besan aseguran felicidad… o bueno eso dice la leyenda.

**¿Yo? ¿Traumda con los besos bajo los muérdagos? Neh… bueno un poco sí… pero también con los besos bajo la lluvia **** ¿Qué les pareció mi regreso? ¿Review? :3 gracias!**


End file.
